


How to Make Love to a Sentinel: Lesson 5

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Multiple Partners, Series: How to Make Love to a Sentinel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 03:35:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lesson 5: the morning after the fourth lesson.<br/>This story is a sequel to Lesson 4.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Make Love to a Sentinel: Lesson 5

## How to Make Love to a Sentinel: Lesson 5

By Voracity

Author's homepage: <http://www.geocities.com/Hollywood/Trailer/1466/>

* * *

Jim woke up, stiff and sore, and covered in people. He opened an eye, checking to see why it felt like there were three people in his bed. 

Of course there was a logical reason for it: there were. 

He smiled and closed his eye, remembering last night. Brian had come over and Blair had told him he was more than welcome to join in. His Blair, blushing virgin had gotten off on a mental picture of them together. Oh, if only he knew the truth of them. 

Blair mumbled something, then got out of the bed, scratching his stomach and heading downstairs to the bathroom. Jim tracked him all the way down, turning down his hearing slightly when he heard him start to pee. He listened as Blair flushed, washed his hands, then headed back up the stairs to them. 

"Good morning," Brian said from beside his ear. 

Jim rolled slightly and kissed the outstanding piece of flesh he could easily reach, an ear. "Morning." 

Brian stretched and watched Blair stumble at the landing and pad over to the bed, crawling back in and planting himself firmly in the middle of Jim's chest. "Demanding, isn't he?" Jim nodded and smiled, mouthing the word, "possessive" to him. Brian laughed softly and picked up some hair to play with it. 

Blair looked up and blinked, then laid his head back down. For all of ten seconds. Then he jumped off the bed and stared. "How..... Why..... When...... I....." 

"Sshh," Jim said, holding out a hand. Blair shook his head and knuckled the sleepy buildup from his eyes. "You invited him in," he reminded the younger man quietly. 

Blair closed his eyes and thought back, then nodded, picking up the blankets and crawling back in. He laid beside Jim resting only his head on the massive chest. "Sorry," he mumbled. 

"S'okay," Brian told him. "Things look different in the cold light of morning." He reached across Jim and took one of Blair's hands. "And if you want to back out, I'll understand." 

Blair was quiet, too quiet. Jim started to rub his back, expecting an answer, but knew he was thinking. //Did he want both of them now? At this moment?// "Thanks," he answered. "Maybe..." 

Brian laid a finger across his lips. "There's nothing to worry about. If and when you feel more comfortable with me helping in your lessons, just ask me and I'll come back." He turned to look at Jim. "Would it offend your lesson plan if I asked for some of your time tonight?" 

Jim looked at Blair, who smiled and waved a hand to say go for it', then looked back down at the younger man. "For what?" 

"The usual. Toy play." 

Jim smiled. "Okay, I can do that." He nodded, then leaned down to kiss him. "After supper." Brian nodded and got out of bed, going to the bathroom, gathering his clothes on the way. 

He looked down at Blair, who was laying on his chest, looking at his feet. "I won't if you don't want me to." 

Blair sat up, fakely smiling at him. "I'm not worried about it. I know you'll not do anything to make me uncomfortable, and he needs something that you can give." He ran a shaky hand down Jim's prominent erection through the sheets. "And he can give you something I'm not ready for yet." 

"Blair, " Jim said, pulling him down to kiss the top of his head and whisper in his ear. "I've never had Brian like that. We've only played with toys. He likes to be stretched, and I like to watch that sort of thing." He shrugged and let the curly head go, placing it on his chest. Blair immediately snuggled into the soft spot between his shoulder and neck. "It's not like I'm going to put more than a few fingers in him." 

"I know." Blair sighed, then sniffled at the flesh under his face. "But I'm not ready for that yet. Actually I need to do some _heavy_ thinking right about now, but I don't want to disappoint you by not being able to handle it." 

Jim stroked his back. "I know. All this has went a little fast, and you need to slow it down and process it, right?" He felt the nod. "I know things look different in the morning and waking up with two other men threw you. I understand. I really do and so did Brian. That's why we're going to work at your pace." 

"See you at the station," Brian called and left the loft. 

"Bye," Jim and Blair called together as the door closed. 

"Jim?" 

"Yeah, Chief," he answered, stroking the subterranean muscles in Blair's back. 

"What about the.... the ...." 

"Plug?" He felt the nod and the raise in Blair's temperature as he blushed. "Well, I need to take it out, but I won't put another in if that's what you meant." Blair nodded and his blush receded. "Would you like it out now?" He felt the shaking of the curly head. "It needs to be soon. You've about reached your safe time limit." 

"Okay." Blair climbed off him and rolled onto his stomach, spreading his legs and laying his head on crossed arms so he wouldn't have to watch. 

Jim rolled over, and upon noticing the body posture and what it was telling him, sighed. "Chief," he said, leaning down to talk next to Blair's ear. "What's wrong?" 

Blair rolled onto his side, facing his lover/teacher/best friend. "I don't know. It's .... it's different, all of this. I mean, fingers, and plugs, and nozzles, and things. What about when it's time to put a d..." He couldn't finish saying the word. He wasn't ready or willing to think about that yet. 

"A dick is different from a finger or a piece of plastic or rubber, you're right. That was the real lesson of last night and this morning. " He kissed the tip of Blair's nose. "But you don't have to worry about any of that until you're ready." He ran a gentle hand down Blair's back. "You know I wouldn't hurt you or force you right?" He got his nod and a bright smile, more than he expected. "I only want to go at _your_ pace, what _you_ are comfortable with. I'm comfortable with a lot more than you are. Between Vice and my teachings and the Military I've seen or done about everything. You can ask me questions, anything you need to or want to know." 

"Mean it?" Jim nodded. "And you aren't mad that I need to take some time and think?" Jim shook his head. "You knew this was coming, didn't you?" He narrowed his eyes when an answer wasn't immediate. "You did." 

"Blair, that was the purpose of the tape and the shower and the little plug. To shatter all those romantic illusions of what was going to happen. _Everyone_ , even me, ended up taking time after that to think. You suddenly realize what you're working towards, what you're learning to do. You figure out that you've had a _finger_ up you, something that you never really thought about before. Does that sound about right?" 

Blair nodded, mouth open in awe. "You do know." 

Jim smiled, a rare lighted Ellison smile of Pleasure', "Yeah, I know. I did the same thing. It took me almost four months to get over that revelation. The tape did it for me. Seeing what was going to happen, with my teacher naked next to me so I could see him and put us in that film together.... It was almost enough to send me running and screaming from the room." He shrugged and pulled Blair into a tight hug. "I'll wait. And if you want, I can tell Brian I can't come." 

Blair looked up into his eyes, staring until he found whatever he was looking for. "Go to him. I'm not going to stop you from being with him while I figure this out." He smiled, a hint of tease in his eyes. "But I might not change my mind about having him here for a few of the lessons." 

Jim moaned and pulled Blair tighter. "Oh, thank you." He stroked down Blair's back and ended up tapping a finger against the plug. "You don't know what that means to me." 

Blair smiled. "I'm sure I don't, but I meant what I said last night. Even if I did push the timetable back." 

"Babe, there is no set schedule. Only you and me and lovin'." 

"And love," Blair said quietly, hoping. 

Jim pulled back, looking at him, very serious. "I love you, you know that, right? That's what all this is about." 

Blair's smile lit up the loft, and outside if any of it escaped. "Oh, I'm glad I wasn't alone in it. I love you too, Jim. Always and forever." Anything else he might have said was cut off by two hundred pounds of Sentinel possessing his mouth, pulling him close to feel him all over. 

When Blair had to pull away for air, he felt something. Jim was pulling out his plug while they kissed, taking his mind off it's removal. He mentally shrugged and decided to ask him later when he could think. He dove back in and promptly got his tongue sucked out of his mouth, all thoughts sucked out right along with it. 

Jim came up for air and looked at the piece of rubber in his hand. He dropped it on the bag he had laid beside the bed last night to hold it and went back to losing himself in Blair's mouth. 

Blair pulled back, just as the alarm went off. "Oh, damn," he swore and pulled back far enough to look at Jim. "Do we have to get up?" Jim nodded, so they stood up, holding each other. Blair pulled far enough away to look at Jim, he had a request to make. "Jim, can we stay at his step? The kissing and cuddling step? I really am comfortable with this level, even if I'm not sure about anything else." 

Jim nodded, tears wetting his eyes. Blair had just made him so happy. "Yeah," he said gruffly to cover for it. "We can stay at this lesson." 

Blair nodded and smiled at him. "Good, I enjoy kissing you. You do it so _well_." They laughed and went down to face the day. 

* * *

Blair had Jim's breakfast on the plate at his spot when he came back down from getting dressed. "Hi," he said, pouring out some coffee. 

Jim sat down and looked over his section of the paper, the sports section, that Blair had put out for him. "Thanks, dear," he said in a joking tone. 

"Anything for my husband," he quipped, making Jim choke on his coffee. He looked over the edge of his paper and smiled "What?" 

Jim balled up his damp napkin and threw it at him. "Brat," he growled. They laughed. 

When they were in the kitchen, doing the dishes together, Blair brought up a question that had been bothering him since their visit to Will and the store last night. "Jim, what's in the box?" 

Jim looked at him, a slow, deep smile just peeking out. "Why?" 

"Because you've guarded it like it mattered to National Security or something." He flexed his finger's advancing on the much bigger and stronger man. "Now tell me, or I'll have to be mean." He started to tickle Jim's ribs, brining the smile fully out and a few laughs when he hit good spots. 

Jim threw up his hands. "Okay, okay." He waited until Blair had moved back some . "The box is under the stairs. Go get it and I'll show you." 

Blair bounced off to do as he was bid, brining it back to the table. Jim stood beside him and lifted off the lid, exposing the items inside for perusal. "Oh, man, I didn't know they made that many." 

Jim laughed and hugged him tightly to his side. "It's a complete set for teaching." He touched the smallest one. "It goes from virgin Blair sized," he touched an impossibly wide and long one, "to the shameless and stretched Brian Rafe sized." 

"Wow!" Blair bounced a few more time on the balls of his feet. "Are you going to ... to ?" 

"Yup," was all he said. And with one last kiss, he left for work, leaving Blair to look at his set. He left him to imagine all the fun that lesson would be. 

* * *

End How to Make Love to a Sentinel: Lesson 5.

 


End file.
